This invention relates generally to cabinets for television recievers and particularly to console type television receivers of modern styling.
From the inception of television broadcasting, the television receiver has occupied an important place in the viewer's home. In particular, because of many viewers' preferences for watching television programs in the comfort of their living areas, the demand for furniture-styled television receivers has always been great. Consequently, receivers have always been available in a variety of furniture styles to suit nearly every decor.
The subject of this invention is specifically concerned with those console television receivers of modern styling which are characterized by curved contours and smooth free-flowing lines.
During the last few decades the growth of the plastics industry has parallelled the development of the consumer electronics industry. It is now unusual to find radio, high fidelity and portable television cabinets manufactured from anything other than plastic material, whether finished in bold colors or simulated wood graining. Indeed, it may safely be said that the plastics medium has provided inspiration for designers who have responded with a whole new generation of consumer product styles.
Plastic is also extensively used in television receiver console cabinets and other furniture type consumer products, as distinct from radios and portable phonos. Entire cabinet fronts and sides are fabricated in molded plastic having a textured and grained surfaces which closely simulate natural wood. Molded high impact plastic material may also be made exceptionally strong by proper use of strengthening ribs, bosses and other support areas in the mold cavity. Even picture tube escutcheons, which generally support the weight of the picture tube and accessory components, are made of molded plastic. Plastic escutcheons have been used for many years in monochrome receivers and small color receivers where the picture tube is not very heavy, and of late are becoming common as the material for escutcheons of large screen color receivers.
Economics is an especially important factor in the broad-based consumer products industry and particularly in the television business. In many areas wood cabinetry and die cast metal escutcheons have given way to molded plastic parts, accompanied by a substantial decrease in weight without sacrifice of durability or ruggedness. Major drawbacks in using molded plastic parts is the cost of "tooling" required to manufacture the parts and the time required to make the tools.
There are, of course, other ways to shape and form plastic materials. Of primary concern is the technique known as vacuum-forming, which involves drawing a softened sheet of plastic material against the walls of a mold by evacuation of air. The mold may be either a die member, over which the material is "sagged" or a cavity, into which the material is sagged. In certain instances, rams or helper tools may be used to assist in the forming process, especially where sharp corners are desired. There are limitations on the thickness of material used, and the mold contours, etc. Of particular significance is the fact that strengthening members may not be added and that the vacuum-formed parts are not self-supporting. A typical use of vacuum-formed plastic may be seen in refrigerator and freezer door and cabinet liners.
A closely allied technique to vacuum-forming is thermal-forming. Here vacuum is not used, but rather the plastic sheet is heated and formed by lightweight low cost tools. In general thermal-forming enables better control of material thickness through zone heating and is capable of producing sharper corners. In this specification it will be understood that the term "formed" includes both vacuum and thermal forming and any combination thereof.
It is simple to obtain smooth exterior surfaces and free-flowing contours with these forming techniques. The invention uses a cabinet design which is very attractive in that the advantages of formed plastic parts, as distinct from injection or compression molding, accrue. The major advantage is economic and stems from the significantly lower tooling costs for vacuum or thermal forming. Another factor is time. Forming tools generally take a lot less time to build than compression or injection molding tools. This, of course, translates into shorter "drawing-board-to-consumer time." While tooling cost may be minimal in a large run of similar type products, for relatively low volume products, it is a major factor in the cost to the consumer.
It is a well-known fact that console television cabinets are relatively expensive mainly because they require substantial quantities of wood or wood products such as chip board. It is also well-known that their sales volumes (on a model basis) are not nearly those enjoyed by less expensive, more versatile, portable television receivers. A console receiver of ultra-modern style may be produced in such low volume that the tooling costs become significant in pricing the product. Further, minor changes in styling from year to year, or adopting the same styling motif to receivers of different screen sizes may be encouraged by the low tooling cost and fairly short tooling time involved.